


Worry

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask noticed Aloha has been spending a lot of time with Army and some other squid he doesn't know. Even though him and Aloha have been dating for over six months now, he couldn't help but to fear the other cheating and leaving him.





	Worry

The first time Mask noticed Aloha acting strange was a few weeks ago. Everytime he questioned Aloha, the other would wave it off, saying things like something came up or an excuse that he’s busy, but would make it up. Even though Mask told himself nothing is wrong, he couldn’t help to find it strange when he saw Aloha go to Army’s house one day. Not only that, but he also saw Aloha go to some random squid’s house without a care in the world. 

Mask was worried, to the point where he couldn’t help but to feel scared. He and Aloha has been dating for over six months now, but with Aloha acting strange and visiting Army and some other squid, he couldn’t help but to believe Aloha was cheating on him.

That’s why he decided to follow him one day.

Mask quietly followed Aloha, watching him enter inside someone’s house.  _ ‘That’s not Army’s place’ _ he thought to himself, as he snuck around, wondering what Aloha was doing. He found Aloha chatting with another, seeming happy.  _ ‘Who is she?’  _ Mask thought as he look away from the window when they left the room. ‘ _ She has the exact same style as Aloha’  _ Mask thought bitterly, the feeling of jealousy filling his heart. Sure he knew others, including Inkwell, has that style, but for some reason seeing a female inkling with it made him jealous. Mask decided to leave, sighing.

The next day, he caught Aloha about to leave again. “Alooooha? Where are you going” Mask asked, though he had a hunch what the other was going to say. “Ah Mask! I was going to meet Army somewhere. He texted me wanting to taste some curry he made against Amber’s” Aloha replied, adding, “I’ll be back before noon! I have something  special for you~” Aloha winked before quickly leaving Mask to himself.  _ ‘Amber? Who’s Amber? _ Mask thought, remembering the inkling from yesterday. Mask let out a small sigh, not bothering to follow Aloha this time. He slowly walk to his bedroom, landing on his bed with tears falling from his eyes. He sniffled a bit before his body started to shook, more tears falling from his eyes. He’d taken off his Gas Mask, as he covered his eyes,  his breath hitching. Sleep soon took over Mask, as he held onto the pillow.

“-ask. Mask, wake up” Mask woke to a familiar voice, his eyes widen as he quickly look towards the speaker. There he saw Aloha, looking a bit worried and confused. “Mask? Are you okay?” ‘ _ Why does he care?’  _ Mask thought bitterly, slapping away Aloha’s hand. “Why?”

“Why what?” Aloha asked, pretty confused. He didn’t understand what was wrong or why Mask had a tear stained face, but he couldn’t leave him alone. Not his boyfriend. “Mask, please tell me what’s wrong. I don’t know unless you tell-“

“I know whaaat you been doing!” Mask yelled surprising Aloha. He knew what he was doing? Something he wanted to keep secret until today? “Mask, I-“

Yoou what Aloha?! I know you’re cheaaating!” Tears threaten to spill as Mask quickly rubbed his eyes. Aloha was speechless, and Mask took it as the truth. He couldn’t believe it, someone he put his trust and soul. Someone like-

“Mask, I’m not cheating on you”, Aloha finally replied, as Mask shook his head. “Yoou-“

“I was learning how to cook for you” Aloha admitted, surprising Mask. Mask shook his head, still believing the other was lying. “Mask, look at me” Aloha’s voice was firm, surprising Mask. Aloha was never serious or anything, so when he finally look at Aloha, he saw his eyes. “I would never cheat or leave you Mask. Never get bored of you either. I love you and only you, forever” Aloha said, which made Mask sniffed a bit. ‘ _ His eyes are telling the truth _ ’ Mask told himself, accepting the kiss Aloha gave him. However he wanted to know why did Aloha hide this? “Why?”

Aloha blushed slightly as he sat down next to Mask on the bed. “I know your birthday is coming up soon, and I thought of cooking a special dinner for you rather than us just eating instant noodles and rice balls I always get,” Aloha confesses as Mask quietly listened, “So I decided to call Army for help. I also got help from Amber.” 

So that was it. Aloha wanted to learn how to cook, but one thing that came to mind was the female inkling. “Who is Ambeeeer?” Mask asked, catching Aloha’s attention. 

“She’s someone I met through a flyer. Before I went to Army’s home, I saw a flyer that provided cooking lessons and decided to go there too. Her boyfriend made me uncomfortable though, even though we both explained to was for the cooking lessons,” Aloha laughed as Mask felt relieve. He was glad Aloha wasn’t cheating nor leaving him, but wanted to make something special for him? He should have known, as he felt arms wrap around his figure. 

“How about it? Why don’t I make lunch today, just for you~♪” he heard Aloha said, making him blush. “Fiine, Though it better be good! I’m expecting something better than Army’s!” Mask replied, getting a small chuckle for the other.

“Only for you, Mask”


End file.
